Monocromático
by Anne Asakura
Summary: E tudo é fumaça. - Para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.


**Monocromático **

**-**

_Para o Dan_

**-**

_E tudo é fumaça._

**-**

O godê está embebido de tinta. Cada uma delas é devidamente separada conforme sua classificação. Primeiro, as cores primárias. Amarelo, azul e vermelho, exatamente nesta ordem. Depois, as secundárias. Laranja, roxo e verde. Junto delas, ele coloca três tipos de pincéis e um pedaço de carvão.

Uma tela em branco repousa no cavalete, enquanto aguarda o momento em que seu pintor lhe dará o sopro da vida através daqueles pincéis. Este, no entanto, se atém a encarar o espaço monocromático, onde apenas o branco reina. Passa os dedos lentamente pela tela e sente sua superfície áspera. Aquela é uma espécie de ritual pela qual passa todos os dias, antes de começar a esboçar.

Depois disso, ele caminha sem pressa até um canto forrado com jornais e senta-se no chão, com as costas apoiadas contra a parede. Acende um cigarro e encara a fumaça. Gostaria de lembrar-se quando foi que fumar tornou-se um vício tão necessário quanto respirar, mas acha a frase demasiado irônica. Um sorriso falso perscruta em seus lábios e ele espera.

Talvez horas se passem, talvez apenas alguns minutos. Às vezes leva mais tempo, às vezes menos, ele nunca sabe dizer. Traga lentamente o cigarro e sente a fumaça arder-lhe nos pulmões. A verdade é que aquele vício o machuca, mas ele não se importa. Por alguns instantes, imagina todos os alvéolos de seu pulmão explodindo, um a um. Pensa que isso é um pouco divertido e tenta rir, mas não significa que consiga.

As pálpebras estão semicerradas e ele escuta o barulho de gotas de chuva batendo contra o vidro. Tudo está tomado pelo breu. De repente, sente uma estranha sensação de entorpecimento e o mundo fica mais lento. Aquilo é especialmente divertido, mas ele demora a se adaptar com a lentidão. Os olhos se fecham sozinhos e todas as cores do ambiente são sugadas pelo negro.

Sente um incômodo frio tomar-lhe o corpo, mas não é capaz de se mover. Enlaça as mãos e coloca-as sobre as pernas cruzadas. Também não sabe quando foi que adquiriu esta mania. Na verdade, não é capaz de lembrar-se de muita coisa. Sequer lembra-se porque está ali ou se aquela é sua casa, mas aquilo não é importante. A única coisa que importa, é que _chegue._

Acha que ajudará recordar-se de algo, mas sua memória é povoada por uma névoa branca. Tudo do qual tenta recordar não passa de um borrão envolto pela fumaça do cigarro que lhe pende nos lábios. Tenta abrir os olhos, mas é em vão. As pálpebras estão pesadas demais e logo ele se entrega ao sono.

**_X_**

_Está tudo escuro. Apenas a fraca luz de uma vela ilumina a pequena área onde ele se encontra. Na tela, apenas rabiscos incompletos de uma obra indefinida. Atrás de si, ele sente um par de olhos impacientes e a fumaça com cheiro de canela pairando no ar. O cheiro do cigarro o enjoa, mas ele gosta de certa forma._

_Sente-se tentado a olhar para trás, mesmo que por um único instante, mas acha que não tem sentido. A pessoa não se move, apenas encara a tela em branco. Parece ter todo o tempo do mundo e não reclama, mas Sai sente a pressão daqueles olhos calmos. E da fumaça._

_Os seus olhos estão incomodados e ele logo entende o motivo. A fumaça do cigarro está mais próxima; o dono dela está logo atrás dele. Um gélido frio lhe percorre a espinha quando sente uma mão em seu ombro. Não consegue definir se ela é quente ou fria, está paralisado pelo detentor de tal toque._

"_Parece que ela não vai vir novamente." Ele diz._

_O pintor engole em seco, tentando manter sua postura desprovida de emoções, mas é difícil quando uma pessoa parece tão calma e tão séria ao mesmo tempo._

"_Parece que não." Consegue balbuciar à uma fumaça de distância dos lábios dele. Agora se olham diretamente, mas o contato visual é quebrado quando ele expira a fumaça em seu rosto. Ele não diz nada, apenas caminha para a porta com as mãos no bolso. Abre-a e acena brevemente antes de sair, deixando o pintor sozinho naquela escuridão, com um quadro interminado. Mas Sai sabe que ele voltará no dia seguinte._

**_X_**

As paredes ao redor são brancas. Tudo é muito branco naquele único cômodo do qual nunca sai para nada. Há uma janela que sempre mantém fechada, porque a luz do sol o incomoda. Qualquer luz que não seja a de velas o incomoda. Aquele sonho foi, no mínimo, estranho. Ele não consegue recordar-se do rosto do homem e suspira, erguendo-se. Não sabe se é dia ou noite, mas não pretende abrir a janela para descobrir.

Levanta-se do chão e caminha até a tela _(branca)._ Aquilo deveria ser um quadro e não uma moldura vazia. Suspira, acendendo outro cigarro e senta-se no banco, de frente para o cavalete. Acende duas velas ao seu lado e pega o pedaço de carvão. Ele mancha seus dedos de negro e Sai observa isso com curiosidade.

Aperta a pedra negra com mais força e traga novamente o cigarro. Por instantes, seus olhos se voltam na direção da porta (ela também é branca) como se esperasse que fosse escancarada a qualquer momento, mas nada acontece. Seus dedos são pressionados contra a tela branca e _marcam._ Não há nada especial nisso, pensa ele. São apenas marcas de digitais que não deveriam existir, assim como a fumaça que paira no ar em forma de lembranças.

Há algo com amarelo, rosa e azul, mas ele não é capaz de lembrar-se, porque _dói._ A fumaça irrita seus olhos. Esfrega-os repetidamente com a mão limpa e espalma a outra com força contra a tela (mais marcas de dedos que agora se esticam no quadro abstrato como se escorressem da pintura ainda não existente).

**_X_**

_Ele vem. E fica no mesmo canto de antes, com os braços cruzados e o cigarro irritantemente aceso. Sai quer dizer que aquilo o incomoda, que não o deixa pensar, mas sente-se entorpecido pelo cheio da canela, mesclada ao perfume de livros velhos e peças de jogos vindo dele._

_É um cheiro estranho, pensa ele, mas agradável. O único cheiro que perdura em seu corpo, é o cheiro de tintas e de chamas acesas. A pedra de carvão dança em suas mãos, enquanto Sai tenta buscar alguma chama de inspiração dentro de si mesmo, mas nada lhe vem à mente, talvez porque simplesmente saiba que ele deixará de vir a partir do momento em que aquela obra estiver concluída._

_E isso é ridículo, Sai pensa melhor. Porque a presença dele o irrita, então não deveria preocupar-se se ele viria vê-lo outras vezes ou não. Aperta o carvão firmemente contra os dedos, até que sente o toque (que ele não sabe se é frio ou se é quente) da mão macia em seu ombro._

"_Não precisa ter pressa, Sai. Ela virá um dia."_

_E ele deixa o cômodo, da mesma maneira que no dia anterior, sem esperar uma resposta do pintor._

**_X_**

Aquela testuda aparece lá novamente, advertindo que ele não deveria fumar. Há milhares de quadros espalhados pelo chão e as manchas negras de tinta as mãos dele cobrem grande parte delas, como se uma criança tivesse estragado tudo. Ela encara aquilo um tanto perplexa e pergunta se ele anda tomando os remédios direito.

"Não é da sua conta, feiosa. Me deixe em paz, eu preciso pensar."

Sai é curto e grosso. Sente que, antigamente, levaria um soco por isso, mas não hoje. A testuda apenas meneia a cabeça negativamente e murmura algo para o loiro ao seu lado. Ele se aproxima e sorri. Sai tenta se recordar de onde os conhece, mas não consegue.

"Está pintando algo novo?"

"Tentando, idiota, mas vocês estão me atrapalhando. Saiam daqui."

"Você precisa tomar os remédios, Sai." A testuda volta a falar.

"_Some_ da minha frente."

"Deixa, Sakura-_chan_, acho que ele precisa apenas ficar em paz." O loiro diz, empurrando-a levemente pelos ombros. Eles ainda murmuram algo que Sai tenta ignorar, mas ele escuta, porque é _impossível_ ignorar.

"Acho que o que aconteceu foi demais para ele."

_Acho_

_**Que o que**_

_aconteceu_

_Foi_

_**Demais**_

_Para ele._

Desta vez ele soca a tela com força e deixa o cigarro cair no chão.

**_X_**

_Ela não vem._

_Durante os cinco dias de ausência _dele_, ela se recusa a vir. Sai encara o esboço mal feito do que ele julga ser um corvo na tela, mas aquilo não o agrada. Ele nunca deixou um quadro incompleto e teme que aquela seja a primeira vez (mas não será, ele sente que não)._

_E ele se recusa a entregar aquele esboço idiota como a única coisa da obra. Esforça-se, tenta pensar em algo, mas tudo o que esboça acaba tendo o mesmo destino: o canto da sala abandonado, onde grande parte das telas se encontra agora, não numa pilha organizada, mas simplesmente jogadas._

_Bate a pedra com violência contra a tela, deixando a marca negra em seu centro. Seus olhos se fecham e ele só desperta no dia seguinte (o sexto), sentindo uma mão sobre sua testa. Abre olhos e uma neblina branca paira no ar. É a fumaça do cigarro._

"_Parece que tem se esforçado muito nos últimos dias."_

_(A voz é calma)_

"_Talvez você precise relaxar um pouco, Sai."_

_(A fumaça dança no ar, cobrindo parte do rosto dele. E incomoda)_

"_Eu apenas preciso acabar esse quadro." Sai ergue-se da cama onde foi deitado e está pronto para voltar ao trabalho quando aquelas mãos espalmam seu peito._

"_Talvez você precise de alguém que lhe traga ela." O cigarro cai apagado de seus lábios com a última tragada. Ele expira a fumaça sobre o rosto do pintor e rouba o seu primeiro beijo. E o seu primeiro tudo._

_(Mas ela volta, assim como ele prometeu)_

**_X_**

O ar cheira a algo como cinzas e vela apagada. As tintas no godê já secaram e por isso Sai as substitui por tintas novas. Ainda há espaço para mais três cores. A primeira que ele coloca é o branco, depois o negro, mas ainda falta uma cor, algo _indefinido_ dentro de sua mente que é essencial para aquela pintura dar certo.

Por hora, ele não quer pensar nisso. Pega a pedra de carvão e desenha em torno das digitais que tingem a tela. No início, são apenas rabiscos; não há forma nenhuma ali. Sai tenta compreender o que deseja expressar, mas sua mente o trai. Há dias que não come nada, mas isso também não importa.

_Risk-risk-risk._

Os rabiscos tomam forma lentamente. Primeiro, são apenas olhos. Depois, há algo em torno deles. Pequenas olheiras que são quase imperceptíveis, mas que ainda estão presentes. O queixo é fino e o nariz também, mas quase tudo é coberto pela fumaça trabalhada ainda no esboço. Resta apenas o mistério de algo que ele não compreende imediatamente, mas logo sabe do que se trata. Está disposto a continuar, quando sente aquela sensação de lentidão novamente. E tudo que ele escuta, antes de desmaiar, é alguém chamando seu nome.

_Sai, Sai, Sai._

(E tudo é fumaça.)

**_X_**

_Fumaça branca, azul, cor de anil e de não-cor. Ela paira no ar a cada vez que ele traga o cigarro e a expira. E toda ela envolve o pintor como uma armadilha na qual havia ficado preso. No entanto, naquele instante, um lampejo lhe vem à mente e tão rápido quanto as roupas deslizaram de seu corpo, voltam para ele. Para não perder tempo, veste apenas a calça. O outro olha-o com curiosidade, cruzando as pernas (e pousa as mãos juntas sobre elas)._

_Depois, sem perguntar nada, permanece no silêncio absoluto no qual suas almas mergulham depois daquele momento que haviam passado juntos. A tela está pronta para receber o dom da vida através das mãos do pintor. Todos os instrumentos estão em seus devidos lugares e ele acende uma vela, porque não gosta das luzes artificiais e não gosta da luz do dia (aliás, será que é dia ou noite?), porque ela arde em seus olhos. Mas não é como a ardência boa-quase-boa do cigarro. Cega e machuca e Sai não gosta._

_Sai não nota quando sua mão começa a esboçar algo. É tão automático que seus olhos não mais acompanham aquele movimento. A vela acesa ao lado do quadro, também é transportada para dentro do desenho. O corvo adquire olhos mais bem trabalhados e suas asas estão abertas. Penas se espalham pelo sinistro cenário desenhado pelo artista, até que finalmente o esboço está concluído._

_O outro rapaz o observa molhar o pincel na tinta. É como um ritual a ser realizado. A tinta pinga no jornal forrado no chão. E ele começa._

_(Uma pincelada)_

_O corvo é tingido pelo negro._

_(Duas pinceladas)_

_O fundo adquire nuvens roxas que dão um tom fúnebre à pintura._

_(Três pinceladas)_

_Os trovões alcançam as matas e o fogo laranja se espalha. O corvo levanta voo. _

_(Quatro pinceladas)_

_Os olhos do corvo são vermelhos. Vermelhos como o seu sangue._

_E a fumaça, a fumaça tingida de cinza, mas não é apenas cinza. Sai quer tingi-la de negro e azul, amarelo, vermelho, roxo e todas as cores que puder produzir, mas sente seu pulso ser seguro antes disso._

"_Se colocar cores demais, vai acabar estragando." Ele sorri daquele jeito calmo e tão irritante para Sai que o pintor sente vontade de quebrar, rasgar, dilacerar aquele sorriso._

"_Quem é o artista aqui?"_

"_Você."_

"_Então..."_

"_Só não estrague a minha pintura, Sai."_

_Sai nunca desejou tanto destruir um quadro quanto naquele momento._

**_X_**

Seu corpo está entorpecido. Ele tenta se mover, mas mesmo a mais simples tarefa como mexer os dedos ou abrir os olhos parece ser de grande esforço físico e mental. Na sua boca, sente um gosto estranho de ferro e amargo que não sabe explicar muito bem. Quando finalmente consegue abrir os olhos, quase fica cego. Geme de dor.

"Parece que ele está acordando, Naruto."

"_Fechem essa porra de janela._" Ele diz, apertando os olhos com força. Tenta mover o braço para cobrir o rosto, mas seu corpo ainda está muito pesado.

"É, e parece que ainda se lembra bem de como falar palavrões." O loiro retruca, fechando as persianas e o quarto é envolto pela penumbra.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" Ele é rude e grosso, porque _não quer_ a presença daqueles dois. Tenta esquecer-se do sonho e imediatamente lembra-se do quadro que estava esboçando. "Onde está a tela?"

"Nós viemos te visitar, Sai, e encontramos o seu corpo estendido no chão." Sakura revira os olhos, tentando manter a calma. Muitas vezes, ela busca ser compreensiva, mas parece realmente irritada por tê-lo encontrado em um estado de semi-morte.

"Sakura-chan foi quem cuidou de você. Deveria ser mais grato a ela, seu idiota!" Naruto bufa, mantendo aquela postura infantil. Sai sente vontade de matá-lo, mas quer apenas preocupar-se com o quadro. _Somente com o quadro._

"Eu não pedi ajuda a vocês e já disse que não preciso que venham me visitar." O pintor se senta na cama, sentindo um formigamento espalhar-se por seu corpo. Apenas uma prova física de que estava voltando a se movimentar. "Não me encha mais, testuda. Você e o pinto pequeno podem ficar _bem longe_ de mim. Tenho trabalho a fazer."

É um tapa. Só um tapa _muito forte_ que estala no rosto do pintor. Um tapa que _arde_, mas não tanto quanto a luz em seus olhos. É um tapa que deixará uma marca roxa, mas não tão roxa quanto as nuvens daquela pintura do sonho.

"Idiota! Se quer tanto assim morrer por algo sem sentido, que morra!" Seus olhos estão marejados em lágrimas, mas por quê? Ela sai do quarto antes mesmo que ele possa perguntar.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclama, mas não se move de onde está. "Acha que _ele_ gostaria de te ver assim?" Ele pergunta, encarando-o, mas é por pouco tempo. "Sakura-chan, me espere!"

Novamente, o pintor vê-se sozinho. Cambaleia até o cavalete e lá está o esboço, quase completo. Os olhos, o esboço da fumaça e o rosto desaparecendo entre ela, exatamente como havia deixado. Já é hora de terminar o seu trabalho.

Ele fecha os olhos. E lembra.

**_X_**

_Hoje é o dia em que entregará o quadro._

_Sai não costuma usar relógios, mas não consegue evitar o olhar rápido na direção daquele que a testuda havia lhe dado no seu último aniversário. "Para não perder a hora quando vier nos encontrar, Sai.", ela havia dito. Mas Sakura esqueceu-se do mínimo detalhe de que quem sempre se atrasava era Kakashi e não ele._

_Não deveria estar nervoso, pensa ele. Esfrega o polegar e o indicador fortemente contra as têmporas, buscando algum relaxamento, mas é em vão. É capaz de ouvir a forte chuva ao lado de fora, talvez esse seja o motivo para os trinta e dois minutos de atraso._

_Sai não se importa. Ele _não quer_ se importar. Ele finge não estar afobado quando escuta as batidas na porta. Finge que não correu até ela e esperou cinco minutos, mesmo que as batidas tenham sido insistentes. Estranho, porque ele nunca batia à porta. Mesmo assim, abre. Pode ser que tenha esquecido a cópia da chave em sua casa._

_Mas _não é_ ele. É um membro da ANBU que tira a máscara e encara o pintor. Sai estranha, porque já faz tempo que não faz parte de nenhuma missão específica para a ANBU. Estranha mais ainda o fato de o homem tirar a máscara e encará-lo nos olhos; aquele não é um hábito dos membros._

"_A Godaime me mandou aqui para te entregar isto." Ele diz, estendendo-lhe um envelope. Está um pouco amassado e salpicado de sangue e Sai estranha isso. Quer perguntar algo a respeito, mas o rapaz se retira antes disso. Lê cuidadosamente o destinatário com seu nome e aprecia aquela caligrafia relaxada. Só então abre o envelope. Encontra três coisas: uma carta, dinheiro e um cigarro._

_Há instruções no verso da carta. Sai é uma pessoa organizada e tétrica. Então, fará tudo do jeito que as instruções disserem, mesmo que diga um ou dois palavrões por isso lhe atrasar um pouco._

_1) Há um cigarro no envelope. Acenda-o e fume enquanto ler esta carta. A fumaça fará você lembrar de mim;_

_2) O dinheiro é um pagamento pelo quadro que você fez;_

_3) Não destrua o quadro;_

_4) Não deixe de pintar;_

_5) Não deixa ela fugir de você;_

_No começo, Sai sente vontade de rir. Quem ele pensa que é para lhe dar instruções tão tolas para ler uma carta? Pega o cigarro e o acende com o isqueiro deixado pelo outro rapaz em sua última visita. Por instantes, observa a fumaça subir e cercar-lhe lentamente. Só então dá a primeira tragada._

_É horrível. Sai engasga e tosse a fumaça. Seus olhos lacrimejam, mas ele se esforça para dar a segunda tragada. É melhor que a primeira, mas a fumaça não deixa de feri-lo. Ele não se importa. E começa a ler._

_São poucas palavras. Verdades jogadas em forma de frases. Frases que não agradam o pintor e que o ferem. Tanto quanto a fumaça que penetra em seus pulmões como um veneno lento e mortal._

"Eu não sou sentimental, Sai. E eu não sei escrever cartas. É problemático, difícil e exige que a pessoa pense muito. No meu caso, pensar nunca foi um problema muito grande, mas não sei expressar as coisas através de papel e caneta. Não sou um _artista,_ se é que me entende.

Eu não sinto muito, eu não me arrependo e, mesmo que me arrependesse, eu provavelmente não te diria. Sou irritante por natureza, você não é o primeiro a pensar nisso. Mas acho que você não quer saber disso.

Eu tenho manias estranhas como meditar com as mãos apoiadas sobre o colo ou olhar as nuvens por mais tempo que o necessário.

E eu fumo, porque me faz _lembrar._

É só isso, Sai.

Faça quadros, exponha-os e torne-se um verdadeiro artista.

Eu não gosto de despedidas e não sei como encerrar.

Então, continue pintando. Se não por você ou por mim, por _nós._

Adeus, Sai."

_Não há assinatura, mas não é preciso ver com os próprios olhos. Sai traga o cigarro pela última vez e dobra a carta, colocando-a no envelope que ainda contém o dinheiro. Vê ele se desfazer lentamente em contato com a chama da vela._

"_Seu cretino, eu nem pude me despedir."_

_A fumaça tinha forma de lembranças._

**_X_**

E dói. Dói tanto quanto o sangue pingando da sua mão por ter apertado os punhos com tanta força. Sai encara o líquido escarlate e pega o estilete. E _corta_ a palma. E é sangue correndo de sua mão. Sangue tomando forma de tinta, de arte. O pincel passa e repassa sobre a tela.

(Uma vez)

Tingindo de rubro a tela..

(Duas vezes)

Traçando as linhas do rosto.

(Três vezes)

A fumaça é vermelha.

(Quatro vezes)

Mas os olhos não. Sai pega o negro e tinge a tela. Sua mão arde e ele sente-se tonto, mas não importa. Também não importa a dor voltando. Não importa _nada_, só acabar o trabalho. As pinceladas são mais violentas, mais rápidas e sua mão treme um pouco.

(Cinco vezes)

O cigarro pende em seus lábios e ele o traga pela última vez.

(Seis vezes)

Ele cai no chão e encara a tela. Seu corpo treme e ele sente frio, mas arrasta-se e se apóia nos cotovelos. Com o polegar, assina a tela. É um quadro monocromático, exceto pelo negro dos olhos.

_Sangria._

(Sete vezes)

Ele vê o cigarro no chão. A fumaça se aproximando lentamente, penetrando através das narinas e consumindo seu último sopro de vida.

(A fumaça também cheira a lembranças)

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Puta que pariu, eu acabei.

Depois de ficar três dias nessa fic, eu acabei.

E olha que incrível, a idéia foi uma mescla. Ela veio da aula de física onde o professor explicava as cores e da fic do Dan chamada Coma. É fato que foi uma das melhores fics que já li e foi fonte de inspiração para o nascimento desta. Então, Dan, esta é pra você.

E também, porque quando eu comecei a escrever, me vi escrevendo essa fic pra você, então não poderia dá-la a outra pessoa.

Espero que goste.

E não façam perguntas do casal.

Ah, sim. Quanto à pintura com sangue, eu tirei isso de uma garota que eu conheci. Ela pintava os desenhos com sangue e assinava como Sangria. Por isso o Sai assinou esta pintura assim.

Agradecimento à Nana que acompanhou a fic desde o início, à pp que opinou e à tia Cookie por betar.

Enfim, fico por aqui.

**Eu quero reviews decentes e não pessoas favoritando sem me dizer o que acharam.**


End file.
